He Don't Love You
by DeMoKa
Summary: It's possible for people to change, especially if they are no longer a human being. Bill has scared Fleur so much that she no longer feels safe nor loved around him. Hermione encounters Fleur in the street and memories of her crush comes rushing back to


**Inspired by the great song from Human Nature. **

_He don't love you, no_

'Bill? Are you 'ere dear?' calls Fleur, returning home from a strenuous day trying to get along with her fellow models.

The silence mocks her. It is unbearable to her. She knows he won't be home tonight; he's probably out drinking with his friends. Friends that she probably hasn't even met yet. The thought disheartens her. Bill had been so caring and loving when he wooed her, and even more dashing when he'd asked her to marry him. But those days were now up. He got cranky more easily, his werewolf gene affecting him more strongly when he was angered. It was like male PMS, but more dangerous. Once he was so angry when she suggested that he stopped drinking so much Fire Whiskey that he half transformed and snarled at her terribly. She cried mightily that night. Bill had reverted and calmed her, whispering false apologies. He promised not to drink for a week. He didn't even last a day.

After finding no messages from her husband, since discovering that he had not returned home yet again, Fleur sat down on her armchair. He hadn't even attempted to contact her on her mobile either. Her face flickered with anger for a moment, but she calmed and stood up slowly. She took her purse with her as she wandered out of the house, automatically locking up and closing the gate as she left.

_  
If I was your man (girl)  
I'd be here every day  
And if I was your man (girl)  
I wouldn't treat you that way  
He's never home  
He never calls  
How can you tell me he's yours?  
If I was him  
And you were mine  
Girl you'd know it for sure_

Hermione yawned terribly as she wondered what on earth she was doing lying flat on her back on a car hood. She sat up hurriedly, and then sighed in relief when she found that it was her own car and she was alone. It was a new Honda Civic Sport 2.0. Why she had bought such a car remained a mystery even to her. She had however considered that she like the look of it, sleek but not anorexic, just like her. Not quite a car fanatic, but Hermione did enjoy the smooth feel of the wheel under her fingertips as she steered the powerful machine through the streets.

She stretched, getting all the kinks out of her system. Deciding that she was in no immediate danger of finding out she had a more than rough night; she stepped into the driver's seat and closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them slowly. Yes she was able to see clearly and was quite sure that she was not drunk, as it was more the wild dancing rather than alcohol that had rendered her into exhaustion that night. She slipped the keys into the ignition and turned the key. Her Honda hummed sweetly back to life, sending her a welcome message on the dashboard and CD player. She pushed her favourite CD in the player, which was surprisingly Human Nature. Well, obviously, to Hermione it wasn't surprising, but it was definitely to Harry and Ron, who both thought that she would enjoy classical, but Hermione had just snorted and laughed them off. Perhaps it was because she was no longer in school; perhaps it was because she had changed, grown older and wiser. She wasn't too sure herself, but she did know what she liked and disliked. Human Nature just happened to be a band that she appreciated above all. It wasn't as if they're music was heavy metal or anything, she enjoy listening to their smooth, harmonious voices.

She hummed along to 'Last To Know' as she turned the corner, only just stopping abruptly when she spotted the slim but curved figure of a very familiar woman.

Her jaw dropped, the object of her everlasting crush was walking miserably, yet still gracefully past her. Why she was so sad, she had no clue. However she did feel it must be something to do with Bill, because what else could put Fleur down so easily? She gently pressed the accelerator to buzz along the sidewalk and she said aloud, 'Fleur.'

Fleur Delacour, even in her depressed state, turned her head elegantly at the sound of a comfortingly familiar voice. A small smile crinkled her face as she realised who it was.

'Ermione!' she gasped.

Hermione stopped the car and got out. Fleur ran to her open arms, embracing her fiercely.

'Fleur! What's the matter? What makes you so sad?' asked Hermione cautiously.

Fleur lifted her head from Hermione's shoulder and tears dropped on Hermione's hand that caressed Fleur's soft cheek.

'Bill, 'e is no longer the man I loved, no longer the man I married. 'E is a beast!' exclaimed Fleur through tearful sobs.

Hermione bristled at her sugarcoated tale, realising that Fleur was not telling the complete truth, hoping to make it seem not as bad. Clutching Fleur in another tight hug, she let her go momentarily. She opened the passenger side door and look expectantly at Fleur, 'Well? Come on, you're coming home with me, for tonight only if not longer.'

Under normal circumstances Hermione would feel guilty about letting Fleur enter her home alone, afraid that she may let her crush, now longing, be shown. It frightened her that instead of dying away, her love and thoughts of Fleur only increased over the past few years. Indeed, she had truly hated Fleur at first meeting in Hogwarts during the TriWizard Tournament, but Fleur had eventually won Hermione over. It was not long before Hermione realised that she was bisexual. Yet her yearning for another woman had only been a passing fancy, never this strong as Fleur could muster. Hermione knew that she probably could never be satisfied unless she was with Fleur.

Fleur gazed about Hermione's apartment; it was simply furnished, she wondered about Hermione's eating habits, as the kitchen seemed to be spotless. Too spotless. Fleur's lesser-known maternal instincts took over and she busied herself in the kitchen. It took a little while for Hermione to realise what exactly Fleur was doing.

'Hey, Fleur, you're my guest. You don't have to cook for me!' exclaimed Hermione, rushing to Fleur's side.

Fleur turned her with a pitying smile, 'Not that I can cook you anything anyhow mes amie, you lack ingredients.'

She opened the pantry and fridge for Hermione to see. The cupboard had a few packets of instant noodles, a half empty jar of peanut butter, half a jar of uncooked pasta, 3 bottles of assorted sauces and a very suspicious looking can of creamed corn. The fridge on the other hand was fully stocked with various bottles of alcohol, juice, water, outdated milk and random unfinished mugs of coffee. The only 'food' it contained was a mouldy loaf and leftover pizza. Not to mention the cereal box which had be mistakenly stuffed in there instead of being returned to the cupboard.

Hermione blushed furiously, offering, 'I eat out. A lot.'

Fleur gave a shake of her head, 'Well, not anymore. Come, we're going shopping.'

Hermione was shocked at the sudden role reversal; she had been planning on looking after Fleur, instead of Fleur seeing to her wellbeing.

'Alright,' Hermione gave into Fleur's sweet smile and eyes.

_If you were my girl  
I'd give you it all  
Why can't you see he's faking?_

Fleur giggled as Hermione fell back down to the hard ground, but not before a broken packet of flour had dispensed itself onto her head. Fleur gasped as Hermione remained prostrate, unmoving. She leaned down and took Hermione's head carefully and wiped the flour away from her eyes and mouth.

She let out a surprised gasp as Hermione's hand came up suddenly and covered her in flour. Hermione laughed but was quickly silenced by the angry face of the manager. She got up post haste and bent down to offer her hand to Fleur who accepted and was hauled up. She then turned slowly to the manager, 'Excuse me sir, but I'd rather you not look at me with such malice when it is the fault of your staff that did not make sure to see that the product had not been spoiled.'

The manager was about to retort when Fleur grabbed his arm.

'Just look at my dress! This flour will cost 'undreds of dollars to clean! I demand you either let us 'ave a discount on our groceries or you can pay my dry cleaning bill!' she said as loud as she could, attracting much unwanted attention.

The manager had no idea how to handle the two women glaring at him; he sighed wearily and gave them a 40 discount. He then assured them and other customers that something like this would never happen again.

'I should 'ope not!' replied Fleur, trying hard not to laugh at the forlorn manager's face.

Racing back to Hermione's car, grasping the many bags of groceries, the two burst out laughing and fell back to lean on the car. Hermione snorted as she popped the back and proceeded to fill the boot with their purchases.

'HAHAH! Ah, did you see his face! Oh, gosh. I should go shopping with you more often!' she cackled, accidentally hitting Fleur on the arse, leaving a white hand print on her behind.

Fleur turned to look at her, giggling. Hermione blushed a bright crimson and coughed.

'Oui, and we did not 'ave to pay as much either. I think we did well, don't you?' she commented, pretending not to notice Hermione's suddenly awkward movements.

She entered car silently, Hermione following suit. The ignition was started and the trip back to Hermione's apartment was filled with purely the voices of Human Nature.

Fleur jumped as her mobile went off. Hermione forced herself not to giggle, as the ringtone was the theme to Playschool. Fleur rolled her eyes and retorted, 'I still 'aven't worked out 'ow to change the darn muggle contraption.'

'Okay, I'll do it for you later,' replied Hermione as Fleur answered her cell.

'Oui? Hello, Fleur speaking,' said Fleur.

'Fleur? Where the hell are you? I come home and expect you to be there!' growled an obviously drunk Bill Weasley.

'Bill! Je suis desole! I am sorry, I am out,' stammered Fleur.

Hermione grunted and grabbed the phone off Fleur, 'Bill? That you? Hermione here.'

'Hermione. Right, get my wife back to my house now, right? Thanks,' said Bill.

'No,' replied Hermione.

'What?' asked Bill, his voice deadly quiet.

'You heard me Bill. No. I will not take Fleur back to your house till you become a gentleman again,' repeated Hermione.

Fleur gasped, wondering what to do, she snatched the phone back and stammered, 'Bill, darling, I will come back. Tonight, is that ok?'

'NO! That is NOT ok! I want you back here now!' roared Bill.

Fleur quavered back kept her voice from shaking, 'I'll see you later.'

Bill was yelling and daring her to hang up the phone when she pressed the end button.

She breathed in heavily. Hermione scratched her head uncertainly, 'Um. Well, he can't apparate here, cause he hasn't ever been here before.'

'Thank goodness for that,' murmured Fleur.

_  
He don't love you, no  
But he don't want anyone else to have you  
He don't wanna let go  
So baby tell me why you  
Let him treat you so  
When I would do anything to have you  
Make your mind up  
What you wanna do  
He don't love you  
No_

Lunch had been silent also, neither knowing what to say. Fleur was grateful to Hermione, but knew that she would have to return sooner or later.

Hermione sighed as she stared at Fleur's calm and sleeping face. Fleur had previously been up alert and somewhat afraid that Bill may come bursting through the doors at any moment. Hermione had even assured her that she had placed charms around her apartment and had her wand ready. Fleur had her own wand with her, but still, a strange fear kept her. However, exhaustion and trust in Hermione finally allowed her to get some rest. Hermione was sighing of course, because Fleur had ended up sleeping her shoulder. It took all of Hermione's strength to stop herself from reaching down and stroking Fleur's silvery lavish mane.

'If you only knew, or if only I had said something, anything before you two got serious,' mused Hermione.

Hermione lifted her hand, but promptly sat back on it, not trusting herself.

'I like my 'air stroked, it is calming,' muttered Fleur, before falling back into a slumber.

'Oh,' replied Hermione, somewhat shocked, but glad to have an excuse.

She decided against wondering what Bill was up to, knowing that she would only get angry and upset she remained blank faced as she drew her fingers up and through Fleur's hair. The content purr she heard from time to time was endearing. Certainly this was not a side of herself that Fleur would normally show. Hermione felt somehow important. It was not as if she and Fleur had kept in much contact, seeing each other only when there was a Weasley family get-together, when of course, Harry and Hermione would attend. Actually, now that she thought about it, Hermione had not seen Fleur at the last gathering.

Fleur lifted her head gracefully, leaning towards Hermione, she smiled warmly, 'I want to thank you for putting up with me 'Ermione. I shall be leaving now.'

'What? I dunno if you should do that Fleur,' said Hermione quickly, panicked.

Fleur got up and stretched.

'No really, I am fine 'Ermione. Bill just needs to calm down and everything is fine again. Do not worry mes amie,' she repeated, calmly putting a hand to Hermione's cheek.

She caressed it softly, but as a friend.

'I think you should leave him,' whispered Hermione, and caught up in definite panic and pent up emotions, Hermione pushed her lips against Fleur's in a desperate show of affection.

Fleur backed away uncertain, though had not broken the kiss by herself. Hermione's mouth was wide open; disbelief filled her eyes at what she had just done.

'Thank you again 'Ermione. Maybe I'll see you another time? Goodbye,' stated Fleur huskily, grabbing her coat and hurriedly making her way outside. The door did not get slammed but gently slipped into locked position.

And there Hermione remained, speechless and shocked.

_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Oh  
Tell me  
Do you know his friends?  
Girl do you know the score?  
Don't you think its strange  
They don't know who you are?  
He takes you out  
To somewhere new  
Then he leaves you alone  
And if you talk  
To anyone  
Then he tells you to go _

Fleur apparated immediately to her home. Bill was lounged across the couch. As he sensed her presence he sat up stiffly. He regarded her menacingly; Fleur bowed her head in submission.

'You are MY wife,' he stated.

She nodded, 'Oui.'

'You belong to me, you do as I say,' he added.

'Oui,' came the weak reply.

He started towards her, 'And if you EVER disobey me again, I might not be so calm next time.'

'Oui. I apologise, Bill. I was merely afraid,' she replied.

Bill sensed her fear, and indeed fear him she should. He was powerful; he had beaten her arrogance and self-confidence out of her a long time ago. Now he could enjoy a beautiful and submissive wife. He took her cheek almost tenderly, and then pulled her roughly to him, kissing her mercilessly.

'We are going out,' he suddenly claims.

Fleur is in a state of shock. She had actually been expecting a much more painful punishment than such a rough kiss. She had expected to be beaten, or even verbally abused, like earlier events. Instead, Bill decides to take her out. She felt suspicious, but hoped that her husband was truly forgiving her. She seats herself in the passenger seat as Bill zooms of into the night.

Bill pulls into the carpark of a seedy looking bar. He hops out, grumbling annoyed as Fleur takes her time to check the contents of her purse.

She follows him, making sure to keep her head up. He bursts into the bar shouting, 'Who's gonna shout me a beer this time, eh!'

She wonders how many times he's been here, because he certainly has never taken her here before ever.

'Bill…' Fleur starts.

Bill waves his hand lamely at her, 'Go, do what you will, go to the corner and drink yourself silly. I don't care, just go. I'm busy.'

'Hey Bill! Who's that hottie you've got with you? Girlfriend?' shouts a drunk, lecherously looking Fleur up and down.

Fleur glares at the immoral man, retorting, 'Wife I think you mean.'

'Shit, I didn't know ol Bill had a hag! Ha ha! Imagine that! Bill got hooked!' exclaimed the drunk, laughing idiotically.

'Fleur, shut up. Get lost,' growled Bill.

Fleur backed away and took the little comfort she could in Bill punching the drunk man.

A blonde man and brunette woman approached Bill, they are laughing, Fleur can't make out what they are saying. She bristles angrily as she sees Bill not pushing the woman's wandering leg away from his own. The blonde is laughing and chuckling at Bill's jokes. Fleur stalks on up to the woman and taps her on the shoulder.

'Excuse me, mademoiselle, I would like to speak with you,' she says as politely as she can.

'What is it, slut? Yeah, I can see what you are, long legged and skimpy outfit? Talk? About what?' she replies, Fleur wrinkles her nose at the stench of the brunette's breath.

Fleur slaps her hard, Bill raises an eyebrow. The woman stumbles to her feet, 'Bitch!'

Bill holds a hand out and stops her from advancing.

'Fleur. Did I say you could fight? Did I say I wanted you near? No, I didn't go. Go home, now,' he commanded.

'But Bill, I…' she started.

'But nothing. Go, pathetic, can't even behave for one night,' he replies, gulping down the rest of his beer.

Fleur turns and leaves the bar, breathing heavily. Maybe Hermione was right. Perhaps she should leave Bill, it certainly didn't seem as though they would ever return to their former happily married couple act. She blinks away a few tears before she disappears in a CRACK, sobbing slightly as she made her way to the bedroom. She quietly stated to herself to try not to anger Bill again.

_  
You forgive him then  
He does it again  
Tell me how long will you take it?_

Hermione woke slowly to the painful burn of the sun shining mercilessly into her strained eyes. She had been drinking heavily with fire whiskey, now nursing the grand daddy of all hangovers. Moaning, she got out of her bed, limply making her way to the bathroom. Accidentally knocking over the bleach, the odour hits her hard; she grasps her mouth and races over to the toilet. Yanking the seat up she hurled her guts out.

It had been so depressing; the thought of never seeing Fleur again brought back all the hurtful memories of lost chances. And thus Hermione had drunk herself into a comatose state. She had cried her eyes out at the thought of Bill abusing Fleur, and then cried more when she thought about how her heart would break if she ever saw Fleur as afraid as she did for that moment when she was on the phone.

'It doesn't matter anymore. It's between them, it has nothing to do with me,' said Hermione aloud, though not believing her words.

She brushed her hair as best she could, tying it back. She rinsed her mouth several times, and then went to her kitchen. She fixed herself a very odourless breakfast of cereal.

With no desire to neither visit anyone nor drive her car in the event that she may crash, she went for a walk in the park. Unfortunately it was the holidays, so she could not immerse herself in paperwork. Although she found this idea repulsive anyhow. As calming as the walk was, it was painful to pass so many happy couples, whispering to each other and walking arm in arm. She sneered at a man who was ridiculing his girlfriend by making her fluster, looking for her mobile, when he had clearly taken it and was hiding in his back pocket. Hermione took out her wand gave it a quick flick, and levitated the mobile on the grass near the girlfriend. The boyfriend looked stunned as the girlfriend crowed in triumph, checking his hands and pockets furiously, wondering how he had dropped it. Hermione rolled her eyes and stashed her wand back into her inner coat pocket.

Hermione wandered in the mall till dark. Deciding that another small drink wouldn't hurt, she headed to the nightclub aptly dubbed 'Sweet Thing'. The beverages were often laced with sugar as well as the standard alcohol. The girls partying in the nightclub were often referred to as 'sweet thang' or even 'sugar lips'. 'Sugar daddies' were often discovered also in this nightclub. Hermione only liked the place because of the atmosphere. Rocking on up and flashing her ID allowed for her entry. The bouncer remembered her face and let her in anyways, regardless if she had her ID or not.

_  
He don't love you, no  
(He don't love you)  
But he don't want anyone else to have you  
He don't wanna let go  
(Don't wanna let go)  
So baby tell me why you  
Let him treat you so  
When I would do anything to have you  
Make your mind up  
(Make your mind up)  
What you wanna do  
He don't love you  
No_

Fleur screamed as Bill transformed, teeth gnashing and claws extended. He had come back absolutely wasted and shouting about how he knew Hermione had a crush on Fleur and that the only way to stop that is to rearranged Fleur's face, hair and smile.

'She won't want you if I mark you as my own, if I give you scars like I have. Then we'd be a scarred couple! Doesn't that sound romantic?' slurred Bill.

Fleur backed away slowly, thoughts running through her head, as she wondered what to do.

'Bill, stop it right now,' she demanded.

Bill snorted, 'What are you talking about? I'm not gonna hurt you, geez, woman. It's just like a tattoo. Except a little bloody.'

She whipped her wand out, 'Bill, I'm warning you, stop please.'

Bill growled and bared his fangs, 'WHAT! Don't you brandish your wand at me! Drop it now!'

She faltered, but did not drop her wand; it was her only hope now.

'Don't do anything you're gonna regret now, eh, wifey?' he sneered, clambering closer and closer, his dank and stinking breath now easily choking her.

She coughed and then with great sorrow in her eyes lifted her wand.

Bill lunged forward roaring as she chanted the stun spell.

'Petrificus Totalus,' Fleur stared sadly at Bill's now prone werewolf form.

'Bill. I am sorry that I do this now, but I am leaving you. Right now. And don't worry, the spell should wear off soon enough,' she stated quietly.

She avoided looking into his bloodshot eyes that darted about crazily. She left with a suitcase, leaving to a hotel.

_  
Make your mind up  
What you wanna do  
He don't love you  
Make your mind up  
What you wanna do_

Hermione gasped in shock as a bucket of water was dumped over her.

'SHIT! That's freezing!' she swore, glaring at the owner of the bucket.

It was the bartender.

'Sorry Hermione, but that's the way we wake up unconscious patrons here, remember?' she apologised.

Hermione calmed herself and spelled herself dry again.

'Yeah, I remember. Sorry,' she mutters.

The bartended looks at her pityingly, 'Why have you been drinking yourself stupid lately? Is it girl trouble?'

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'Am I that transparent?'

'Yeah,' came the amused reply.

'Well, groovy. Here I am come to get pissed and here I am talking to you about my love life,' she murmurs angrily.

'What do you mean? We haven't even started yet,' the bartender replied, hauling Hermione to her feet.

'You know what Trace? You're the best bartender ever,' comments Hermione.

Tracy laughs and just narrowly avoids from letting Hermione bash her face against the doorframe.

'Is it still night? Oh, I thought I had passed out through to the morning!' exclaimed Hermione.

Tracy shook her head, 'Nope, I woke you earlier than normal cause you were screaming in your sleep. It was freaking out the other customers.'

Hermione blushed, 'Um, what was I screaming about, do you know?'

'Yeah, caught bits of 'Fleur' and 'NO!' and 'I hate Bill',' replied Tracy.

Hermione slapped her forehead, 'Oh man…'

Tracy grabs her arm, 'You know what? I reckon you should get hooked up tonight. Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna get you some. It'll make you feel better. Maybe get you a girlfriend in the process.'

'What the hell are you on about?' grumbled Hermione.

Tracy's eyes light up as she spots a silver blonde beauty making her way to the bathroom.

'I think I just found the perfect girl for you. She's blonde, she's hot and she's looking fine!' exclaimed Tracy.

'Uh, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you straight?' inquires Hermione.

'No, whatever made you think that?' replied Tracy.

'Well, you snogging that bloke the other night, for one,' Hermione said.

'Oh that? It was only Pete, my dare friend. You know, friends you do dares with? No? Well, our other dare friends dared us to snog for a whole minute. Mind you it was as unpleasant for him as it was for me, cause he's gay,' replied Tracy nonchalantly.

Hermione burst out laughing, 'Serious? I can't believe you'd do that!'

'Yeah, well, that game is fun. You should try it some time,' replied Tracy.

'Alright, dare me now,' challenged Hermione.

'Sure, if you're not too chicken,' baits Tracy.

Hermione puffs up her chest and slaps a twenty dollar bill on the counter, 'I'll even bet that I go through with the bet.'

Tracy grins and slaps her own twenty down, 'Alright, you're on! You dare is to… Go and pick up that girl!'

She points to the one she was talking about earlier. The colour drains away from Hermione's face. It's Fleur. Fleur Delacour, standing lost in the bust nightclub where Hermione frequents. What were the chances?

'Um, Hermione? You gonna do the dare or should I just take my money now?' asks Tracy.

'Um… Yeah, Trace, I'll be right back,' murmured Hermione, walking over to Fleur, gulping at the prospect.

Fleur gasped in shock as she saw Hermione coming towards her. Unsure of how she should react, she remained where she was, waiting for Hermione to approach.

'Fleur. Um. How nice to see you, but why are you here?' inquired Hermione, keeping her hands to herself.

'I 'ave left Bill,' she stated quietly.

Hermione nodded in understanding, secretly overjoyed and consumed with guilt at the same time.

_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Make your mind up  
What you wanna do)  
_

Tracy looked up from her serving and realised that Hermione had been standing with the pretty blonde for a long time, neither had made a move, neither had suggested to sit somewhere. She sighed, yes she had dared Hermione to pick her up, but now she was wondering if Hermione had ever picked anyone up before. It seemed as though she hadn't.

Finally Hermione snapped out of her trance, Fleur gave a mental sigh of relief.

'Um, do you want to sit down? At a table I mean, not at the bar,' suggested Hermione, remembering her manners.

'Oui, I think that is a good idea, 'Ermione,' agreed Fleur, Hermione loving how her name came out so smoothly.

Fleur followed Hermione to a secluded table. Tracy grinned and went to offer drinks. Hermione saw her from the edge of her eye and shoved her hand under the table, gesturing wildly that she not come over. Tracy ignored Hermione's silent pleas and stepped up to their table.

'Hello! Would either of you like a drink?' she asked kindly.

Hermione gave Tracy her best death glare that she could accomplish without alarming Fleur.

'Oui, I would like a butterbeer please,' said Fleur.

Gritting her teeth at Tracy's wide and obviously amused smile, Hermione ordered herself a shot of Fire whiskey.

'Very well, I shall be back with your drinks soon,' stated Tracy, winking at Hermione.

'Do you know 'er?' asked Fleur good naturedly.

Hermione nodded her head slightly, 'Yes. Unfortunately.'

Fleur giggled, 'Why so unfortunate?'

'Nothing, it just is,' replied Hermione.

Fleur was not content with this answer, and decided on a whim to push for one.

She knew that Hermione had a crush on her; she knew that in essence she was free of Bill and true to herself, she did harbour a little something for Hermione if at all. She nodded to herself mentally; she would do it.

_  
Make your mind up  
What you wanna do  
He don't (He don't)  
Love you  
Make your mind up  
What you wanna do _

Fleur leaned in, throwing caution to the wind. Her face was dangerously close to Hermione's, 'Tell me please?'

Hermione gulped nervously, her eyes darting to the side, past Fleur's ear and back to Fleur's wide and innocent, crystal clear eyes. She shook her head swiftly.

'Non? Must I bribe you? Do you want a reward?' she asked slyly.

Hermione was taken aback from Fleur's blatant and sudden sensuality. Indeed she liked this, but it scared her, not long ago Fleur had run from her. Did she want to run from Fleur? No. Not really, but it was still unnerving.

Fleur kissed Hermione's cheek ever so softly, 'There? Now do I get to know why you are so unfortunate to know that nice bartender?'

Hermione sighed, 'She dared me to pick you up.'

Fleur laughed, 'Indeed? And are you doing that dare right now?'

'I suppose so,' Hermione replied dejectedly.

Fleur giggled again, this time giving Tracy a dazzling smile as she approached them with their drinks.

'Merci beaucoup! Mm,' said Fleur relishing a sip of her butterbeer.

Hermione downed her Fire whiskey in one go.

'Another?' asked Tracy, raising a brow at Hermione.

'No thanks, just water maybe,' replied Hermione.

Tracy nodded and left them to it.

'I think she seems rather nice,' commented Fleur, smiling over the rim of her butterbeer.

Hermione returned a smile, thinking how wonderful it was seeing Fleur happy and unafraid, unrestrained. She was glad that Fleur had been strong enough to break free from Bill. She still couldn't believe Bill could be like that, but then, he was a different man now, part werewolf and all. Yet Lupin had never been temperamental or aggressive as Bill was. Perhaps it was part of the person's personality, Hermione wasn't sure.

'Yeah, so she seems, until she opens her mouth,' replied Hermione, articulating her words so that Tracy could read her lips.

Tracy gave her the finger in reply. Hermione laughed, despite herself and Fleur smiled again.

_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_  
(Make your mind up  
What you wanna do)_

If you were my girl  
I'd give you it all  
Why can't you see that he's faking?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill wrenched about on the floor violently. He screamed in pain as he dislocated his shoulder.

'You're mine Fleur. Mine,' he growled, eyes blazing.

He waited till he felt his muscles relaxed again knowing that the spell would wear off soon, but not soon enough for him to get his paws on Fleur's neck. As pretty and as great a shag she was, she was beginning to become cumbersome. His wolf ears became more protruded. Unbeknown to Fleur, Bill had actually embraced his were side, mastering the technique of vicious attacks. He had secretly practised on unsuspecting muggles. His brothers had no idea, neither did his parents. Only Charlie sense that his brother had somehow changed, but wasn't sure how, so he hadn't mentioned it to anyone.

Finally, after another 10 minutes, Bill felt free, he leapt up, howled at the pain of his shoulder, gritted his teeth and whacked it hard against the wall, snapping it back into place. Not bothering with his wand, he apparated to a certain store that housed locating spells, the illegal kind. That was the type of company Bill had been keeping of late, and now he found a use for them.

_  
Make your mind up  
What you wanna do  
He don't love you  
No_

_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Finally convincing Hermione to join her on the dance floor, Fleur danced with abandon, careless and free. She threw her head back and was a beautiful sight to behold; her silvery blonde locks dazzling Hermione with ease. Hermione captured her in a hug and twirled her exuberantly. Both enjoyed each other's company and the adrenalin mixed with a surge of hormones. At the crescendo of the song playing, they locked lips. If only for a fleeting second because a massive figure loomed in the doorway, not long after slamming the bouncer into the adjacent wall.

'Fleur! Get your ass right here now! Get a move on woman! I haven't got all night!' roared Bill Weasley.

Fleur flinched, she was appalled at Bill's lack of care that he was making a scene, in his werewolf form and drooling all over the floor. Hermione narrowed her eyes in his direction.

'Get out of here Bill. Stop shouting,' said Hermione calmly, instinctively moving in front of Fleur.

Bill directed his attention to her and growled menacingly, 'I don't have time to deal with you Granger. You're lucky you're my kid brother's pal, otherwise I might do something from your earlier meddling.'

'Don't have the time to deal with me? You're a freaking bully! Abusive and out of control. I can hardly believe that you ARE Bill Weasley,' retorted Hermione.

Bill gave her a sleazy and drooling grin, 'Eh, what do you know, whore. Yeah I know you have the hots for my wife. She's still mine, so you can't have her!'

'Bill! Just stop it please! I don't and can't love you anymore. And 'ow can you say that you still care for me either? You are never 'ome anymore!' pleaded Fleur.

'Love you? _Love you?_ Who the hell said anything about love? It's all about the property, the territory, baby! You belong to me and that's final!' he snarled, lunging towards Fleur, claws extended.

Lupin had always been a caring but sickly person. He never became too much of a threat whenever he transformed, but Bill. Bill was in his prime and as healthy as an ox. 100 kilograms of muscle was flying straight towards Hermione and Fleur. Hermione did the only thing that came instinctive to her, pushing Fleur out of the way and blasted a shield spell.

Bill shook off the impact and roared angrily, running at Hermione with teeth gnashing and claws scratching the floor. Fleur lifted herself off the floor and leapt at Bill, landing on his back. He snarled violently and tried to pry her off. She dodged his blows and managed to stun him in the neck. This time, she also placed a binding spell with another on top for good measure.

Pushing her hair out of her face, Fleur wheezed, trying to catch her breath. Hermione hobbled over to her, placing an arm over her shoulders and steering her away from the furious werewolf. She nodded gratefully to Tracy who had the intelligence to contact the people of St Mungo's and the Ministry of Magic.

Fleur gave Hermione an appreciative and deep kiss. Hermione was shocked, but then smiled warmly, realizing that the best thing in her life was finally entering her life.

_  
He don't love you, no  
But he don't want anyone else to have you  
He don't wanna let go  
So baby tell me why you  
Let him treat you so  
'Cause I would do anything to have you  
Make your mind up  
What you wanna do  
He don't love you  
No_

My many apologies to those eagerly awaiting Loving Fleur Delacour, but I am simply still trying to figure out how to go about it. I hope you enjoyed this fic, cause I loved writing it. I will probably give it another chapter, because I feel that it is unfinished. Well, I've hurried to finish this so I could post it now ,instead of later in the week. I probably could have written the fight scene better, but I am so sleepy right now, I may revisit it and edit. Well, review! Review review! And then I'll see what you think!


End file.
